


365 days later

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Schmoop, also Doom is a butt, tony and steve are The Softest TM husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: ishipallthings asked for: what about some fluff with stevetony on their first wedding anniversary? :D





	365 days later

Tony had had _plans _for their first wedding anniversary dammit! But then Doom had to go and be a dick and try to take over the world on the same day. So there went the _Wicked _tickets, the dinner at Steve’s favorite restaurant, and making love until dawn. There went a _perfect _evening with his husband all because of fucking Victor Von Doom. Tony hopes they throw the whole damn library at the idiot's thick head. 

_Atleast we got to use the hotel room, _Tony thinks as he faceplants into the luxurious sheets, glad he decided to take a shower before going vertical. _Mmm. Soft. _He smiles faintly as he turns to watch Steve walk out of the bathroom as well, vigorously toweling his hair dry. Like Tony, he’s naked and he looks like a vision. 

There been these moments, insignificant little times like this, where it hits Tony that he’s _married_ to Steve Rogers. After all their years of friendship, all the fights, arguments, near misses, the pining… they’ve made it here. Not only that, they’ve made it past the one year mark as well. It’s been difficult but it’s been worth it. All the hard talks, the arguments, swallowing his pride… it’s all worth the privilege of waking up next to Steve every morning.

Tony’s smile grows when their eyes meet. Steve’s tired expression lightens when he smiles. He drapes his towel over the back of the study chair as he asks, “What’re you looking at?”

“My naked husband,” Tony answers easily, rolling over to lie fetchingly on his side as Steve approaches. 

It warms him, how Steve’s smile grows into something deeper, more lustful. He thinks of the way cats arch their backs into someone’s touch when Steve runs his hand through Tony's damp hair. Tony’s eyes flutter shut when those broad fingers squeeze the back of his neck. His lips part with a sigh when the gentlest of touches press against the nape of his neck. “Are you thinking of anything specific when looking at your naked husband?” Steve whispers.

_How lucky I am,_ Tony thinks, exhaling a shaky breath when Steve kisses _that _spot on his neck that always makes his insides melt. _How I was so scared we wouldn’t make it to our first anniversary, how much I love you, how I wish I’d have the courage to tell you how I feel sooner…_

Instead of sharing all that, Tony wraps up his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulls him in, whispering back, “I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss him.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Steve murmurs against his lips.

_This _is what he’s wanted tonight to be. Just them, alone, loving each other. It’s a far cry from him more elaborate plans but Tony’ll be happy with achieving 33% of his goals. He ignores his aches and bruises, instead focusing on running feather light touches up and down Steve’s sides, teasing him until their hips grind insistently together. Tony’s a second away from flipping Steve over on his back and sucking him off when someone knocks on the door.

Steve pulls up with a pop, hair disheveled, eyes bright, and lips swollen. Tony blinks at the sight of him, taken aback by the wave of lust before he processes what just happened. _Then _he groans, tugging on Steve’s arms, “Come on! Ignore them!”

But it’s too late. Steve’s up in a flash, grabbing a robe from the closet before he cracks the door open. Tony throws his head back with an annoyed groan and loudly, _very _loudly asks the interloping party, “What the hell was so important that it couldn’t wait till morning?”

There’s some quiet conversation happening between Steve and whoever before the door closes. Tony lifts himself up on his elbows, about to ask who was it when he notices what’s in Steve’s hand - it’s a large slice of cheesecake with a candle on top. Tony stares at the confectionery for a second before he glances up at Steve, bewildered. Steve’s smiling back at him, charmingly boyish and delighted at the same time. Tony finds himself sitting up in bed as Steve walks back to the bed, mindful of the flickering flame. 

“What’s this?” Tony finally asks as Steve transfers the plate into Tony’s hands.

He gets a tender cheek kiss in response. “Happy anniversary, Tony.”

Fuck. Tony lungs suddenly feel full of _something _that he has to let out in an exhale. But nope. It just gets stuck in his throat instead. It’s heavy and overwhelming and he has to try _so hard _not to let the tears fall. Blinking, Tony peers at the candle flame and says, voice cracking at the end, “You remembered.”

Steve’s notoriously bad about remembering anniversaries and birthdays and things like that. Tony’s known that about him and accepted it. He’s the one who’s been remembering for both of them; organizing dates and putting in reminders into Steve’s calendar for various occasions. This is the most wonderful change of pace.

“I know I forget a lot of things,” Steve starts, voice low and apologetic. “But there two things I’m never going to forget. The day we met and the day we got married.”

Tony sniffs hard but it doesn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. A wounded noise clogs up his throat when Steve makes a gentle sound of his own before wiping the tears away. Tony leans into the touch when Steve cups his cheek. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” Tony murmurs into Steve’s warm hand, opening his eyes to peer up at Steve. 

Steve’s blue eyes glimmer with unshed tears. “Me too.”

Careful of the burning candle, Tony closes the distance between them for a lingering kiss. Steve’s the one to pull away first again, this time whispering, “Make a wish.”

Tony snorts wetly. “That’s not how it works.”

“Says who? I say you get to make a wish.”

Tony smiles and shakes his head at his husband but he decides to humor Steve. "If that's what Captain America says." He stares at the candle and wishes, _I hope we get to celebrate more anniversaries together. Every single one, till the end of our days. _And then he blows out the candles.


End file.
